charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shax
Shax was a powerful elemental demon and the personal assassin of the Source of All Evil for centuries. He was an incredible dangerous enemy and is the demon responsible for the death of Prue Halliwell, the oldest of the Charmed Ones. Shax was later vanquished by the newly reconstituted Charmed Ones. History All Hell Breaks Loose When the Charmed Ones heard that the Source had sent his personal assassin to vanquish an innocent named Dr. Griffiths, they went to the hospital to save him. However, Shax followed them to the manor and severely injured Prue and Piper and was about to kill the doctor until Phoebe weakened him with a spell and he fled. Leo then healed Prue and Piper and they went after Shax to vanquish him. They confronted him in the street and seemingly vanquished him, though the event was caught on camera and exposed magic to the world. Feeling that the vanquish was too easy, Prue realized that Shax wasn't really vanquished and the sisters went to the hospital despite the exposure. Once there, Shax attacked them in public and they vanquished him in front of a crowd of people and a camera crew. When the timeline was altered to preven the exposure, time was reset to the point where Shax attacked the manor. He once again severely injured Prue and Piper by blasting them through a wall and proceeded to kill the doctor, as Phoebe was not there to cast the spell. When Phoebe and Leo escaped the Underworld, they found Prue and Piper. Leo managed to heal Piper in time, but Prue had already died of her injuries. Charmed Again When the Source learned that there was a fourth sister, he sent Shax to kill Paige Matthews. However, Paige visited Prue's funeral and Phoebe got a premonition of Shax attacking her. When Shax attacked the following night, Phoebe and Cole were able to chase him off. Shax later appeared at the manor after Paige met her sisters and reconstituted the Power of Three. Her sisters then took her up to the attic to cast the vanquishing spell, finally vanquished Shax and avenging their sister. Legacy In 2029, a cloaked demon stole the Book of Shadows and asked the Seer to resurrect past evils to destroy the Halliwell line. The cloaked demon had the Seer resurrect Shax because he knew that facing the demon that killed Prue would shake the remaining Charmed Ones to their core. Enhanced by the Seer's dark magic, Shax attacked the homes and Phoebe and Paige and nearly killed Henry. Shax was then lured to the manor, where he was faced by the nine cousins, who ultimately managed to vanquish him again by using their combined powers to rival the Power of Three and use the vanquishing spell. Alternate Realities In an alternate reality created by Cole Turner, Paige was killed before she could find her sisters. In this dark reality, Piper had become a bitter demon huntress obsessed with avenging her sister and vanquishing Shax. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Whirling:' The ability to teleport through gusts of wind or tornados. *'Aerokinesis:' The ability to generate and manipulate wind and the air itself. Shax could to fire concussive blasts of air strong enough to send his victims crashing through walls. When Shax was resurrected by the Seer, his powers were enhanced to the point where injuries sustained by his powers would become resistant to Healing. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess physical strength beyond humanly possible. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform the body after it has been destroyed. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Notes and Trivia *The name Shax is taken from the Ars Goetia, similar to other demons such as Barbas and Valefar. *By killing Prue, Shax became the first evil being to break the Power of Three. The second was Anders Blackwell, who killed Piper. Appearances *Charmed season 3, "All Hell Breaks Loose" *Charmed season 4, "Charmed Again Part 1 & 2" *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Demons Category:Vanquished Category:Evil